


Moving In

by amaltheametalweld



Category: Far Cry 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheametalweld/pseuds/amaltheametalweld
Summary: My phone is dying and I wanted to save this snippet of a story about my ocs moving to Falls End before I lose it.





	Moving In

"Oh the Bliss" was playing softly on the strange radio station Mina found while searching for a channel that wouldn't fade out as they drove deeper into the Montana woods. The song was almost as peaceful as the winding road that led to Falls End which surprised Eris, who was driving the moving truck, since the last few songs were about the end of the world. The women were discussing what sort of organization could be running this confusing mix of hellfire and yeehaw.

"It's got to be a church of some sort. No one else talks about Eden, sinners, and choirs this much," Mina offered.

"They have to be a group of conspiracy nuts - my vote is on a club of preppers. The end of the world stuff and that weird line about the government being liars, oh and the electric chair bit! You don't get that in church." She glanced away from the road long enough to give her friend some serious side eye earning a chuckle out of her passenger.

"It's way too religious to not be!" 

"It could be like that Freemason "Davinci Code" stuff!" The eagerness with which she jumped to the most extreme conclusion had them both laughing again.

"Did you even read that book? It was literally about Jesus and Mary Magdalene having kids, and they legit found the answers to the symbolism in churches." Mal couldn't believe Eris had walked into this pop culture trap by herself unarmed.

"Really? I thought it was about Templars and paintings with hidden messages." 

It was pretty clear she had only seen previews of the movie which gave Mina an idea. "Well I know what movies we're renting tonight, because that whole series is a rabbit hole to explain."

"You mean we could just drop all the boxes in the front room, set up our beds, and deal with unpacking tomorrow? Sign me up!"

That's not what I meant but uh, you know what? That sounds great." They were both exhausted from the road trip and they had another full day on their truck rental. If Eris was up for an easy end to their day she wasn't going to stop her. In fact she might even spring for a pizza.

"Ohh, so does this! I have no idea who John is but turn that good yeehaw music up."

"But we've already heard this one!" 

\---

According to the Google reviews the Spread Eagle Bar was the best place in town to get pizza. Mina and Eris walked in to find the bar half empty as it was a little early for most people to have finished their workday. It was however far from quiet, most of the talk and laughter seeming to come from two men and the lady bartender. 

As the ladies came further in Eris caught the blond woman's eye and her friendly smile assured them that they had come to the right place. "We don't see too many new faces around here. You girls new in town?"

"Incredibly new, we haven't even made it to the house yet," Eris offered. "We just parked our moving van out back." 

"Well I'm Mary May, sit wherever you like, and I'll bring you some menus." The men at the bar seemed to take a longer look at the newcomers than was necessary. The one in the green hoodie elbowed his companion, who wore a distinctive bandana tied around his forehead, and said something the girls couldn't hear as they had settled into a booth further into the back of the restaurant.

It made Mina nervous, but she soon forgot about it as Mary May came back with their menus and a complementary basket of nachos. It didn't take long for them to decide on toppings for the pizzas they ordered to go, and they gratefully devoured the festively topped chips while they waited. 

Eris was teasing her friend on her heat tolerance, as Mina was not only actively avoiding the jalapenos but dropping the ones she found onto a napkin and sliding them across the table to her.


End file.
